


A Jolly Holiday

by SandyLeeAnn



Category: Mary Poppins (1964)
Genre: A mind can only take so much Mary Poppins before it starts writing in the sex scenes., F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyLeeAnn/pseuds/SandyLeeAnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary Poppins and Bert go on a slight detour in the chalk world and find themselves exploring their attraction to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Jolly Holiday

Bert and Mary Poppins had just left their table at the penguin’s restaurant and were walking back to the children...   
"Mary Poppins, do you really think those fine things you said about my character are true?" asked Bert. "Why of course I do my dear Bert, I would never have said them if they weren’t so." At this reply Bert slowly led them into the forest. They stopped just inside the trees to admire the butterflowers flying about and the bright birds in the trees. Mary still smiling to herself over Bert’s dance with the penguins, he always did his best to make her laugh.   
"Oh Bert" Mary Poppins said "It has been too long since we’ve done this. How long has it been this time, 150 years?" At that she reached up and untied the ribbon of her hat, sliding it off and sitting it on the ground. "Ah that’s better" she sighed.   
"Yes my dear it has" said Bert, watching her softly. He had always admired this woman, both in her mind and heart as well as form. "What with your being called to help children all over the world and my need to be able to move around at will... I’ve never been so glad to see a silhouette as I was when I drew yours in this day past."   
"Yes, we cannot avoid being what we are, and our race has ever guided and cared for humanity." whispered Mary Poppins. She and the Bert had always been good friends, and there had always been the chance of something more. But sadly though they were a race of immortals, there never seemed to be any time. At that Mary Poppins used her special sight to make sure the children were playing and safe. They were currently organizing a ball game with the animals of this world, and having a fine time of it. Relaxing, she turned again to the ever handsome Bert, who had begun to speak. "Mary Poppins, when you said that I would never press my advantage, did you mean that my attentions would be unwelcome?" "Oh Bert you have to know that’s not true. Why I just meant that you wouldn’t ever harm a lady use or your considerable charm to take advantage." Bert grinned sheepishly. "Oh. Well then, I guess I’ve made a muck of it. I just wanted to know, seeing as how you’ve caught my eye for going on six centuries now. And I must say I like this current get up, with the silk and lace and how it shows your fine figure." "Oh Bert you scamp." At that Mary laughed and bopped him on the shoulder with her parasol. "You’ve caught my eye as well, and well you know it. There’s just never time for more than a few quick but lovely kisses what with my duties and the wind changing as soon as I’m done." "Well then..." Bert murmured, checking on the children himself and seeing they were fine for quite a while yet. "We have time now."   
At that he placed a gentle kiss on her soft rosy lips. "And you have to know dear Mary that it’s not that I’m trying to use you or take advantage. You truly have a place in my heart, in fact you fill it right up to the tip top." Mary smiled and rested her head on his wide shoulders. "I know it Bert, I know it. And you fill mine to the tip top too." Bert was smiling like the sun was inside him as he gently rested his hand on her back. "Now my dear, the choice is yours, would you like to go to the squirrels inn and a nice soft bed? I promise you the children will be happily playing for ages yet." Mary raised her face to his. "Now Bert, we’ve spent millennia watching over mankind, do you really think these last few hundred years have spoiled me so horribly?"   
At that she reached up and began to draw the pins from her hair, before she could he had covered her hands with his and brought them to his shoulders. At her questioning look he bent his head to hers again and began to kiss her. Softly rubbing his lips over hers he gloried in the warmth of her skin and the smell of her so close. His own hands reached up and removed the pins from her hair. As soon as it was free he buried his hands in the thick black silk, just as he traced her lips with is tongue in request.   
Mary moaned as she opened her mouth for him, twining her hands behind his neck and pulling him closer to her. They reveled in the feel of each other as their mouths moved and made love. As the heat grew within them their movements became quicker. He began to trace down her back and, finding the buttons, began to undo her silken dress. He turned her in his arms so that her back was to him and while unbuttoning would take time to smooth his hands over her neck, shoulders, back, and sides. When her dress was half undone he pulled her to him and just held on. He could feel the heat of her skin soaking through his shirt and into his body. Mary gasped as he began to kiss and lick the side and back of her neck. His mouth and breath felt like liquid heat scorching into her skin. She tilted her neck to the side to give him better access as he feasted on her scented skin. His hands spread themselves up from her waist and to her cloth bound breasts. As he caressed and cupped them through the soft fabric she began to moan and move against him. He lost himself for a moment as he felt her softness in his hands and began to move with her. "Please Bert, Please" she whispered. "Yes Mary, I will." Still kissing, licking and biting over her lovely throat and shoulder he undid a few more buttons at her back, and then slid the dress forward and off her arms, where it fell to the thick grass below them. Turning in his arms Mary brought his face down to hers again and devoured his beautiful mouth with her own. Their tongues dueled and loved as they explored each other, rubbing and tantalizing each other to new heights.   
Pulling away for a moment Mary whispered "darling, you’re wearing far too many clothes." She quickly drew off his jacked and shirt and then stopped, stunned at the beauty that was in front of her. Such a gorgeous man. Dark hair spread over his chest and narrowing down his belly, but not so thick that she couldn’t see the toned muscular chest and stomach before her. "Oh Bert, you are just amazing." She said as she reached forward with one graceful hand to touch him. At the first caress of her cool hand on his heated skin he closed his eyes for a moment and knew he was lost. Looking down at her he feasted his eyes on her. Her pale skin and rosy cheeks, those clear blue eyes that were now so hot they burned. Her ebony hair fell down her back in a long wave. One lock of silk was lying over a corseted breast. He might never recover from the sight of her in this moment. The corset pushed her lovely mounds up and forward, just begging for his mouth on them. He ghosted one with a cress before continuing his perusal. Such lovely breasts giving way to the curve of her waist, all enclosed in white silk. From there she had... At his amused and questioning look she laughed "Now Bert darling, why on earth would I conjure an outfit for this world, knowing I’ll be with you, and bother to wear such an item as panties?" He laughed and spun her around in his arms. "Ah Mary my girl, you are a wonder. And yet you decided to keep the garter belt and stockings?" "Well I do still have to appear proper now don’t i..."and before she could finish Bert, still laughing, took her mouth with his again. "I Love it" he murmured between kisses. Smiling against his mouth she ran her hands down his warm chest and hard stomach to the fastening of his pants.   
She undid the first button and then ran her hand down to cup him gently. His breath came out in a whoosh as she caressed him through the thin layer of cloth. When she stopped he almost asked for her to continue, but then she began to undo the rest of the buttons and he remained silent. As she undid the last button and pulled the sides apart she was surprised to find his bare cock pushing out to greet her. She laughed and looked at him. Bert simply smiled, shrugged, and tilted his hips toward her in supplication. He was so hot now that he was doing everything he could to take this at her pace. She slipped her hand around his cock and began to stroke it up and down, stopping now and again to feel the weight of his balls on her fingers. He really was beautiful, she thought, so thick and hard and all for her. She drew their lips together for another frenzied kiss. As their bodies pressed together his cock was pressed against the satin of her corset. With a groan he put his forehead to hers as he began thrusting against her silk clad belly. His hands gripped her tight bottom as he pulled her against him.   
With a gasp he set her away from him and, shuddering, sank to his knees. He rested there with his cheek against her belly and his hands on her hips drawing in deep breaths. Her cool hand stroked his face while she made soothing sounds. She drew her hand back up and eventually, over the blood rushing in his ears, he heard small sounds and felt movement. When he looked up it was a splendid sight that greeted his eyes. She had removed her corset and now stood there in all her cream and rose curved glory. "Mary, you are the most beautiful sight I have ever seen in all the years I’ve been alive." As she smiled down at him, happiness shining out from her, he knelt a little lower and bent forward.   
At the first touch of his mouth between her legs she gasped, then moaned. He rested there for a moment just breathing in her hot scent and admiring the close black curls before him. He kissed her thighs, her belly, and finally the mound that protected her hot center. "Bert, Please" Mary gasped. Smiling, he circled her body with one arm and held her to him while lazily tracing circles on her skin, making her shiver. The other hand he used to gently part her outer labia as he began to kiss and lick her wet heat. She tasted like honey and spring all rolled into one. He drew his tongue in long slides up and down her pussy, drinking in her taste. He began barely dipping his tongue inside of her, rhythmically in and out, then deeper. Soon he was driving in and out of her with force. By now she was gripping his hair in her hands and breathing in short bursts. He brought a finger down and began sliding it inside of her, in and out as deep as he could. His mouth settled at the top of her pussy, just breathing over her aching clit. As Mary began to whimper he kissed it, drawing her pearl just barely past his lips. Just as he began to give little licks to her clit he added another finger to the one thrusting into her tight pussy. Her breath hitched and she started rolling her hips forward, drawing his head closer. He brought both hands to her bottom and started sucking and tonguing her clit furiously. Just as she began trembling he pulled away. As she collapsed to her knees she looked at him with frustrated eyes. "Bert why on earth did you stop, I was so close, please I just need..." Once again he silenced her with his lips as he held her face in his hands, his tongue plunging into her mouth and taking possession. She could taste herself on his tongue and gloried in their combined taste. He brought her to the ground under him, laying her on the thick green grass. They kissed and caressed, fingers trying to find purchase on sweat slicked skin.   
He moved above her, their bodies pressed together at every point, his leg spreading hers apart. His hands were filled with her firm breasts, and then his mouth with her sweet flesh. She tasted so good. Mary held his head to her breast, nearly screaming from heat his sucking and touching were sending through her body. His leg was between her legs, pressing into her heat. She began to move against his leg, sliding and grinding into him. Bert nearly lost it when he felt her hot slick pussy begin to slide up and down his thigh. He couldn’t take it anymore. He moved so that his cock was poised at her outer lips. Bert pressed his length in so that he was dragging himself up and down her slit, but not going inside. Again and again, driving them both mad. His breath came out in a choked gasp as he made himself pause at her entrance again and waited. When he stopped Mary was about either burst into flames or hit Bert over the head, she couldn’t decide which. She looked at him and saw how much his control was costing him by the sweat covering him and the faint shaking in his body. Then she looked in his eyes, and what she saw there almost made her weep. He was asking his lady’s permission. With a soft "Yes Bert" she rose up and kissed him with all the feeling in her soul. He kissed her back, and then entered her in one long slide. Her head fell back as she tried to remember how to breathe, or if she even needed to. He was filling her up so completely, so deep inside of her, that she knew she had never felt the like before. He was in his Mary. Finally, and she felt so good he wanted to yell to the heavens. Instead he began to move inside of her. Sliding in and out in a slow glide that made them both feel every inch as flesh pressed against flesh.   
Her arms circled his neck as her legs went around her waist. She looked into his eyes and told him to "Do whatever you most desire, however you most often thought of taking me, what makes you burn". "Well then, Mary Poppins, if you say so." And at that he gave her the most soul bearing kiss he had. He cherished her with is mouth and tongue while still sliding his cock in and out of her tight heat. As she began to thrust up against him he drove into her harder. He brought first one breast then the other up to his mouth as they moved. In and out he sank himself into her again and again. The unending sucking and biting of her breasts was driving her mad. Her hands on his back began to grip harder as she pled with him to hurry. He swore could live forever in this moment. That is if her inner muscles clenching and pulling against his cock didn’t kill him. "Oh god, yes" he breathed as he licked the sweat off her shoulder. With a grin he reached down and kissed her nose, then swept his hands under her legs and moved her so that they were over his shoulders. Mary gave a little scream as he penetrated her even deeper. Kneeling over her he drove into her again and again. The new position caused the hard length of his cock to drag against her clit with every thrust. Soon Mary was whimpering and moaning with every flex and push. Her body was going to explode and she didn’t care.   
Gripping his arms she rocked back against him at a frenzied pace, forcing him to go even faster, pulling him closer. And then she came. Her back arched off the ground as she screamed. Her nails dug into his arms as she slammed her pelvis into his and ground them together. The sound of her scream combined with her pussy turning into a hot squeezing pulsing fist sent Bert right over the edge. He could do nothing but slam into her once, twice, and then once more... and then the world fell away. All he could see was Mary lying beneath him in full climax, her mouth open in a scream and her stunning self laid before him. And the world went white. Mary had never seen anything more beautiful than Bert in that moment. She was just coming through her peak when she looked at him and saw him looking at her as if she were the world. Then his eyes went hot, he slammed into her again, and then he seemed to float down onto and beside her.   
As he opened his eyes a moment later he turned to her and gave her a soul searing kiss, looked into her eyes, smiled, and then collapsed backwards onto the grass with a thump. With a laugh she hovered over him and said "Now sir, what is all this about?" He groaned and replied, "Well Mary Poppins, I think you’ve just killed me." To which she said "I promise you sir, it is entirely mutual." She laid her head on his warm chest and began idly playing with his chest hair. She did a quick check on the children and found them still happily playing, now in a game of tag with a group of rabbits. She went back to her contentment. After a bit she noticed the scratches on his arms and gently kissed them better. Bert smoothed her hair with his hand and after a few moments said, quite authoritatively, "Mary Poppins I have decided that we simply cannot go another century and a half between seeing each other. Now you know my work takes me all over, but to a great degree I decide where and when. Now what’s to say that I don’t often find myself in the neighborhood of a certain Nanny quite often? I think that’s a great idea, yes I do." "Oh Bert!" said Mary excitedly "You really wouldn’t mind? I would but I have to go where the children need me, be it England or Bangladesh. Oh Bert this will be marvelous. To know I’ll see you soon, even if I don’t know quite when will be a treasure." "Well Mary, I just don’t believe we can go back to the rare chance meeting now, do you?" "Certainly not" Mary replied in her proper voice "The very idea!" And then they leaned in for another kiss before going. And so it was.


End file.
